


I’d Rather Be Alone

by YoonminTrash68



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Hate to Love, Jikook brotp, M/M, PRETTY WOLF CAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO, Slow Burn, Sope, Still Fluff, Vampire AU, Vampires, Yoonseok - Freeform, fuck it ima tag fluff, i love this wolf, if anything happens to her I will kill everyone in this room and then myself, namjin - Freeform, taekook, very little fluff, vkook, vmin brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonminTrash68/pseuds/YoonminTrash68
Summary: Taehyung loves the adrenaline that comes with exploring new forests alone at night. However tonight, he’d rather be alone than found by the vicious creatures that have found refuge in these ruins.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark, but Taehyung had never been scared of the dark, or being alone in a forest. He was never scared of rational things such as heights or the unknown. He only feared creatures everyone knew were things of legends and myths, such as werewolves and vampires, even the thought of unicorns made his muscles grow taught. But knowing that no mystical creatures inhabited these forests made him feel safe as he frolicked, on his own with the only light source being the moon through the trees. 

Considering Taehyung’s fear of magic, the sight of the mysterious ruins of a mansion should’ve prompted him to run as fast as his legs would carry him, in the other direction, home. But his curiosity ignited like a fire in his chest and behind his eyes. Surely whatever woodland creatures that found refuge inside would be peaceful, maybe even friendly. Taehyung had always wanted to be like a Disney princess, communicating with small wild creatures, maybe this is why he practically ran to the only doors that still stood tall. He found that the doors were heavier than he expected when he pushed the doors open, regardless he could now slide through his small opening and explore inside. 

Taehyung crept into the ruins to see the inside was anything but ruined. This had to be magic. High ceilings and silver chandeliers, yet it was still dark. Taehyung’s curiously was burning in his chest now, burning away all of his senses that screamed at him to run while he still could, he continued forward into the grand hallway, grabbing a silver torch from the wall. 

“This’s some Indiana Jones shit going down here…” Taehyung whispered to himself giddily the adrenaline silenced his irrational fear of magical beasts, which seemed to be growing more rational as he progressed. He carefully stepped across the blood red rug the displayed silver accents intertwining themselves into the design. Continuing through the hall, he came to the end, it split into two directions. He stood there, glancing from right to left, which way should he explore first?

The door to the outside slammed shut, Taehyung turned on his heal, there was nothing, no one. He looked around for the culprit as he jogged back to the door and hovered his hand over the door handle. 

_ Please work,  _ he thought to himself before twisting the handle, nothing. It was locked, Taehyung twisted the other handle, nothing. He dropped the torch, that burned out the second it touched the floor, and jerked both doors recklessly but they didn’t budge. The only light source now was the remaining torches lining the walls and the moonlight peeking through the tall windows. He continued to push and pull desperately before two massive hands grabbed his upper arms and twisted him around violently. He was shoved against the doors hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs and held there. His eyes found a man with cat like features, jet black hair, and lips that settled in a natural pout. Holding Taehyung against the door was a man with strong features, bright red hair, and dark eyes, searching over Taehyung’s tense form. His firm glare sent chills up Taehyung’s spine. 

“O- oh I’m so sorry I- I never meant to intrude. I’ll jus- I’ll just go.” Taehyung attempted to turn back to the door but the strong man held him in place effortlessly, pressing him a little more firmly against the surface this time. Taehyung couldn’t help the whimper that slipped past his lips. 

“What will we do with him Yoongi? We just ate…” when the red haired one spoke he revealed intensely sharp fangs. Vampire fangs. This can’t be real.

“Maybe we could save him in the dungeon for breakfast tomorrow, do you think he’d still be warm by morning?” The cat-like one called Yoongi responded. 

“Oh no no no, that won’t be necessary, I- I’ll just let myself out.” Taehyung hated the crack in his voice when he noticed the blood still dripping from Yoongi’s teeth. 

“Looks like he’s gonna be a runner, I think we should just eat him now.” The red haired one cocked his head dangerously, his dark eyes moving down to his neck. Taehyung visibly gulped and shifted awkwardly in the Vampires grip.

“No no it’s fine really, I’ll just go.” Taehyung tried to turn to the door again but was slammed against it more aggressively this time. “Please!” He yelped.

“His pulse is fast now,” The red haired one smirked.

“Control yourself Hoseok, I might have a different use for him.” Yoongi smirked just as devilishly.

“P-please let me go,” Taehyung felt tears burning in the back of his eyes. Cold sweat had already drenched his back. 

“Ahhhh I understand… but first.” Hoseok unveiled his fangs before lunging forwards and baring his fangs around just above Taehyung’s collar bone. Taehyung cried out in fear before realizing that the Vampire didn’t pierce his skin, he stayed completely still, breathing heavily, Hoseok’s fang grazed his bare skin as he pulled back again, snickering. 

“Ahhh he’s cute, I’m sure the kid will love him.” Hoseok smiled devilishly before pulling Taehyung’s limp body from the door and pushing him back into Yoongi’s arms. Taehyung only struggled for a moment before the vampire held his arms behind his back and shoved him down to his knees. Yoongi pressed his nose to the back of Taehyung’s ear. 

“If you try to run, you won’t get far.” He allowed his ice cold breath to graze Taehyung’s neck as he whispered. “Humor us, and we won’t kill you.” He released Taehyung’s arms, allowing him to rise to full height again. Taehyung was shaking, the Vampire was right. If he didn’t do as they instructed him he would surely be killed… however if he  _ did  _ do as told he didn’t know what would happen to him. 

He chose the uncertain demise and kept a safe distance as he was guided through the mansion. Suddenly the extravagant, blood red rug, running through the halls looked less captivating. The chandeliers didn’t seem to cast enough light. It only became darker as they came to a dangerously exposed spiraling staircase. They didn’t even bother with a railing, Taehyung was already unsteady, he watched his balance and his step as he ascended the staircase, following one Vampire from a distance and pursued closely by the other. The red haired vampire stopped at a door, he didn’t bother knocking before pushing it open. 

“Hey kid,” he stepped inside, his voice had completely changed now. He was speaking kindly to whoever was inside the cursed room now, his voice was almost soft. “We noticed you’ve been lonely and we definitely can’t understand cause we’re thousands of years older than you now… but we brought you something, maybe it can help!” He heard the vampire speak enthusiastically from inside. Yoongi took this as his cue to throw Taehyung into the room, he lost his footing and fell, catching himself on his knees. He heard a small yelp and a clatter but refused to look up. 

Whoever this was, he was a fucking sacrifice to their whim now, he was a toy to them now, and he certainly wasn’t fit to resist. “Have fun! Bye!” With that Hoseok turned into a bat, zoomed out of the room, and had Yoongi slam the door behind him. 

“What the hell, Hoseok!!” The other called, attempting to ignore Taehyung’s presence. “Hoseok take it back! … Hoseok?! Yoongi!!” He called with less confidence.

Taehyung waited for a moment, completely still, on his knees, staring at the dark wooden surface. His pulse was dangerously fast now. No sound came from the other person now. Until he heard a hesitant footstep closer. Taehyung burst into action, springing for the door and trying desperately to rip it open, he was crying now, weeping even. Throwing all his weight onto the locked and unyielding door handle. Finally he realized that it was useless, he was stuck here, he was a vampire’s boy toy now. Until he’s inevitably eaten alive. He was breathing heavily, latching onto the door handle for his life, allowing hot tears to flow down his face and neck… when a shaky hand rested on his shoulder. 

Taehyung swiveled around, knocking the arm away from himself as he threw his back against the door, “Don’t touch me!!” He screamed hysterically. The other stumbled over himself and fell on his back as he scrambled away. Taehyung watched, pressing his back into the door, heaving heavy breaths. 

The vampire sat up and scrambled away a bit more before staring at him, petrified. His hair was light brown and wavy as it brushed across his forehead, his massive brown eyes resembled that of a doe, his small pink lips fell open slightly, revealing sharp white fangs. 

Both were frozen, neither spoke. Taehyung watched the Vampire’s eyes. He could see the confusion and fear turn to hurt and sadness, then apathy, all in a matter of minutes. The vampire was first to move, hesitating, he slowly stood up and backed away a little more before turning and walking to the glass doors on the other side of the room from Taehyung. He swung the doors open, allowing a gust of wind to intrude from the outside, he then turned over his shoulder. 

“Every door will be locked to you, no window will break for you, it’s a spell of imprisonment that affects the mortals when they enter…” his voice was deep and timid as he spoke. He then turned to the coldness of the night again.

“How do I break it?” Taehyung called out, his voice still broke from his relentless tears. 

“You either decide to become immortal, or you face a mortal’s fate.” The Vampire didn’t wait for a response before shutting the doors behind himself, turning into a bat, then leaving to who knows where. 

Taehyung was left alone, terrified, in a strange magical mansion, in a Vampire’s bedroom.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Taehyung whimpered, he slowly found the strength to stand before turning to survey his surroundings. His eyes fell on a massive silver harp, he turned to see the extravagant bed with a black, sheer veil covering it, and then he saw it, his escape. The one thing that he could use to save himself. A pure silver butter knife, sat atop melted butter and bread, on a dark wooden nightstand. 

_________

 

The vampire returned from his flight with a clear and peaceful mind. He landed on his balcony in his human-like form, then proceeded to open the doors to his room, entering without caution. Taehyung pounced from behind and tackled him to the ground. The vampire didn’t hesitate to roll onto his back and grab the arm Taehyung used to press the knife close to his neck. He held it steady and only centimeters from his bare skin. 

“What the hell is this?” The vampire furrowed his brow at the harmless silverware. 

“You are going to open those doors and set me free, or I’ll burn you.” Taehyung threatened harshly. The vampire had the fucking  _ nerve _ to smile. He maintained a firm grip on the human’s arm as he slid his hand to meet the hand brandishing the futile weapon. When his hand wrapped around the other’s, he pressed his own thumb the the side of the blade and slowly bent it backwards. Taehyung’s eyes were blown wide as he watched in unrepressed horror, subtly trying to pull his own hand away but it was proven a worthless effort, considering the Vampires relentless grip.

“Silver doesn’t hurt us, dumbass.” He then twisted Taehyung’s wrist causing a pained cry from him as the vampire rolled over so he sat on top now, and held the contorted silverware. “And you’ve seen us, so if we were to let you go alive, we wouldn’t be safe. You won’t be going anywhere.” He added. Taehyung suddenly lost his fervor, he was going to die here?

“Y-you can’t just take me from my home forever… my friends, they’ll worry about me, they’ll search for me… what if they think I’ve died?” Taehyung felt tears burn behind his eyes again, but he resisted, he refused to give this asshole the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

“I care about my family more than I care about yours. You can hate me all you want but you won’t be leaving.” The Vampire deadpanned, Taehyung was taken aback by his abrasive choice of words but he still refused to show his reaction. 

“Look, this may be some freaky shit but I swear to God I won’t tell anyone about this entire thing if you just let me go. I’m sure it’s all just some batshit crazy nightmare anyway.” Taehyung attempted to negotiate with the stubborn bastard.

“I’ve never trusted mortals, and I don’t plan on that changing.” The Vampire calmly threw the butter knife away before standing up. 

“Well then why would you keep one in your  _ fucking bedroom _ ??” Taehyung pushed himself to sit up without breaking eye contact with the taller man.

“... you know what? You’re right.” He stretched a pale arm around Taehyung’s arms and torso as he crouched down in passing, then effortlessly pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of his room. 

“W-wait! You can’t jus-“ Taehyung struggled against his grip fruitlessly as he was carried into the hallway again.

“I don’t feel safe sleeping with you in my room so I’ll just dump you on someone else. Maybe someone that deserves your bullshit.” He practically ripped a door from its hinges before throwing Taehyung through the doorway. 

“Wait there’s more of you?!” Taehyung rolled onto his side to face the vampire, who let out a hollow laugh. 

“I’m sure they’ll  _ love  _ you.” He slammed the door causing a jump from under the covers of the bed in the corner. 

“What the hell was that?” A soft, gentle voice whispered. 

“Jungkook is that you?” A smooth low voice called. 

“Can you go see what that was?” The soft voice seemed to be addressing the other now.

“But you’re better with Jungkook when he gets moody,” the deeper voice retorted.

“Babe please?” A long pause.

“fuck it, fine.” A lantern lit on the nightstand, Taehyung quickly scurried behind a chair and did his best to hide himself in the darkness. “Kookie? Are you a bat right now?” The voice called as a tall, lanky figure stumbled around the room groggily. Taehyung slid back into a corner to avoid where the light shone. “Babe, I’m gonna turn on the chandelier.” The deep voice announced thoughtfully, Taehyung watched the other’s silhouette dramatically pull the covers over his face before a click and he was completely exposed now. “What the fuck!” 

Taehyung didn’t know why he was screaming too but this guy was screaming at him so damn it, he was gonna scream too. Now the guy in the bed sprung up to see what was going on, his eyes fell on Taehyung and he screamed too. Taehyung screamed again, the tall one screamed again, the one in the bed screamed again. It became a vicious cycle.

“What the everloving, motherfucking,  _ fuck  _ is a mortal doing here?!  _ In our fucking bedroom _ ?!” The man in the bed pulled the covers up to his chest as if they could protect him from whatever diseases Taehyung brought with him. 

“I-I’m  _ so  _ sorry!! I don’t want to be here, I just want to go  _ home.  _ Please let me- whoa whoa whoa stay back!!” The taller one had begun stepping closer to Taehyung curiously. He tried to back further into his corner but he couldn’t move back any farther. “I-I really can’t take any more of this,” he felt hot tears burning behind his eyes again.

“ _ Fuck,  _ babe, it’s gonna cry. What do I do with it?” The taller one stepped back frantically. 

_ Shit, how can he tell? Is it really that obvious?  _ Taehyung thought to himself.

“ _ Don’t touch it,  _ I swear to God you’ll fucking break it.” The other man whipped himself out of bed and rushed over, pushing the taller one aside.

“He doesn’t look hurt physically, maybe he’s just stressed, are you stressed?” The man knelt down to search Taehyung’s face carefully.

“W-yeah, yes…” Taehyung corrected himself. 

“Ahhhhh ok, maybe it should just sleep and then we can deal with it in the morning.” The taller one suggested. 

“Maybe  _ it  _ had a few ideas too…” Taehyung raised his voice slightly but it went unheard. 

“You just want to go back to sleep,” the broad shouldered man spared a glance away from Taehyung to look at the other while Taehyung just looked between the beautiful man that knelt in front of him and his partner that stood at a safe distance away.

“Hell yeah I do, look, let’s have Jungkook take it to the guest room, it can sleep there, we can feed it in the morning then figure out what the hell to do with it then.” The taller one explained, the other gave a dramatic sigh. 

“Can I see who Jungkook is first before we go with this plan?” Taehyung asked, again, ignored. 

“Fine, I don’t want to touch it anyway, it probably bites.” The broad shouldered one agreed. Taehyung pouted then opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off. 

“Jin, we’re fucking Vampires,  _ we  _ bite.” The taller smiled fondly at his companion before turning to the door. He peeked out the hallway and called for Jungkook. Taehyung still pouted, looking from the beautiful man in front of him to the tall frame in the doorway. He then quirked a curious brow, he stretched an index finger out, just to boop the man’s nose. But the Vampire jerked away in disgust. 

“It’s  _ trying to touch me _ . Jungkook!!” Jin called as he stood up, Taehyung allowed himself to grin now as he stood up too, pursuing the vampire with an outstretched index finger. Jin backed away awkwardly while Taehyung’s grin busted into a hesitant giggle. This coward was actually afraid of him, this man is immortal and afraid of Taehyung touching him. Taehyung practically chased the vampire around the room as he backed away frantically. “Namjoon!!” He called before turning into a bat and flying out of reach, courtesy of the high ceilings. The taller man in the doorway whipped around to see Taehyung with a hand outstretched towards his face.

“Fuck, Jungkook!!” Namjoon called much louder and more urgently now before turning into a bat as well and joining his partner near the ceiling. Taehyung was beaming, these idiots were afraid of him and even left the door open in their panic. He could escape now. Taehyung ran through the door and didn’t look back. He ran dangerously fast towards the end of the hallway where he remembered the spiral staircase but something flew above him and changed into his human-like form, right in Taehyung’s way. He tried to slide to a stop but it was too late, he fell directly into the vampire’s arms. Taehyung struggled and kicked and cursed but the vampire remained unbothered as he dragged Taehyung up the staircase.

“Fuck you!! Let me go you bastard!! I’ve had enough of this shit!! Let me go home!!” Taehyung attempted to rip himself from the other’s grip but it was useless. The vampire threw him into another room, with about as much grace as the last time. 

“It looks like you’ve overstayed your welcome,  _ again _ .” The bastard slammed the door before Taehyung could even respond. That didn’t stop Taehyung from standing up and screaming his response back.

“I never wanted to be welcome here!!” He bellowed.

There was no retort. Another door slammed. Taehyung was completely alone now. 

He turned slowly to take in his surroundings, a large bed with extravagant bed sheets, a nightstand with a burning lantern sitting on top, a door leading to a small bathroom. Taehyung found himself in the mirror, he was completely unharmed, his knees were dirty from the forest he was aimlessly frolicking in only hours ago. Aside from the dirt on his knees, he was only sweaty, no blood, no bruises. Something about seeing himself in a full length mirror with black marble embellishments surrounding it brought him to the realization. He was trapped here, in a magical mansion, his friends surely wouldn’t find him before morning, when he’d inevitably be breakfast to vicious vampires. The hot tears burning in his eyes returned with a vengeance. They broke through, he broke down. Falling to his knees and curling in on himself he was hopelessly crying, he let his tears fall down his cheeks to the floor, maybe if he cried for long enough, he could drown himself before the vampires drank his blood in the morning. 

_________

 

Jungkook slammed the second door to the guest room, then swiveled around on his heel to find a much smaller and softer man stood in his way. 

“Who was that? He looked terrified… and angry.” The man stepped closer, trying to peek over his shoulder to possibly see the prisoner in the room behind the taller vampire.

“Breakfast, if I have to see him again.” Jungkook replies coldly.

“Jungkook, that was a  _ human _ , you know we don’t drink human blood…” the smaller began to fidget with the sleeve of his sweater. “Does  _ he  _ know that we don’t drink human blood?” 

“That’s a need to know, thing. You’re more than welcome to tell him in the morning.” Jungkook didn’t spare so much as a glance to the door when he heard sobbing coming from behind him.

“Jungkook! He’s crying!” The smaller began to advance forward, before he could push past, the taller vampire swept him up and held him over his own shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about him, Jiminie, let’s go to sleep.” Jungkook bounced Jimin to situate his weight on his shoulder better, then he hauled the older away, accompanied by weak protests from the older.


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung woke up in a bed, the most comfortable bed he’d ever touched. He suddenly sat up with a start and looked around,

“Who the hell did I fuck last night?” Taehyung felt his neck for hickeys but there were none. 

His memory of last night was fuzzy, he remembered being in someone else’s bedroom, and then another… there were two people in the second. How the hell did he come out of last night without hickeys or a hangover? Taehyung hopped out of bed and the feeling of cold stone against his bare feet brought it all back. 

“Oh,” he was going to be breakfast today. A small gasp came from the corner across the room. 

“You’re awake! Good morning,” a much smaller and softer version of the other vampires waved at him. He wasn’t fooled by his baby blue sweater or cotton candy, pink hair. Taehyung saw his fangs poking into his plump lower lip that mirrors his top lip in fullness. “You fell asleep on the floor last night so I brought you over to the bed.”

“Back up!! Stay back!!” Taehyung scrambled away and ended up falling off the bed, he didn’t stop until he had pushed himself into a corner, the vampire pursued him curiously. 

“But it’s breakfast time…” the vampire pouted as if he expected Taehyung to come voluntarily. This riled Taehyung up all the more. He knocked over a nightstand and grabbed the lantern before it could shatter to the ground. He then brandished the fire as if he could strategically burn the vampire with this. 

“I won’t go!! Leave me alone!! Please just let me go home!!” Taehyung pleaded frantically before the door opened and slammed shut again.  _ Oh fuck. _ “N-no no no no no!! Please just leave me alone!!” Taehyung’s pulse quickened dangerously at the sight of the aggressive vampire approaching him steadily.

“Jungkookie, calm down, he’s scared.” The smaller vampire had sat himself on the bed as he watched with worry swimming in his wide and bright eyes, the other disregarded his warnings.

“The others won’t start eating without him and I’m starving. You can fill him in on the way.” Jungkook still advanced on the human, who’s squirming now reached a spike, Taehyung threw the lantern at the vampire, in hopes of it shattering against his skin and setting him aflame. Jungkook remained unbothered, catching the handle in one hand and throwing it into the wall beside him, allowing it to shatter and clash to the ground. Taehyung jumped pitifully before half-heartedly raising both his fists. He knew he didn’t stand a chance, the vampire drug him through the castle effortlessly last night, surely he could do the same now. Jungkook bent down to pick him up, redirecting Taehyung’s swing at his face away from himself, wrapping his arm around the human’s waist, then effortlessly hoisting him up on his shoulder.

“Jungkookie, you’re not helping-“ Jimin pouted from the bed, watching them awkwardly. Taehyung almost flipped out of Jungkook’s hold if it weren’t for a swift hand grabbing his legs and holding them down. 

“Jimin, I’m  _ hungry _ , I want to  _ eat,  _ let’s go.” Jungkook turned to the door with Taehyung still feebly grunting as he struggled. 

“Please just give me two minutes,” Jimin blinked innocently and Jungkook heaved a heavy sigh. With a defeated groan he dumped Taehyung onto his back, on the bed, beside Jimin. Taehyung inhaled sharply, eyeing Jungkook as he scooted away cautiously. Jungkook simply leaned his own back against the wall and nodded for Jimin to continue. Jimin gave the younger vampire a weary look before turning to Taehyung. “We don’t eat humans, Taehyung.” He spoke bluntly but somehow kindly.

“Y-yeah I know, you suck my blood.” Taehyung looked warily between the vampires. The smaller laughed, it sounded like gentle bells and almost angelic, if he weren’t such a demonic creature.

“No no no, we don’t harm humans at all, torment them, I guess so,” Jimin gave a pointed look to the other vampire, standing cooly against the wall, with his head rested against the cold stone. “But we don’t suck human blood, eat them, bite them, or turn them into vampires unless they ask.”

“To be turned into vampires that is.” Jungkook added quickly, both Jimin and Taehyung gave him a quizzical look. 

“So the whole sucking blood thing is a myth?” Taehyung was proud to get an entire sentence out without stuttering or being interrupted, maybe it was because he was ignoring Jungkook and directing his full attention to Jimin now.

“No, most vampire do that shit but we’ve just made a pact, Jin is the oldest and Namjoon is kind of like our leader and they’ve established that it’s kind of immoral. So if we want to live here we don’t.” Jimin explained easily. 

“But the silver burning vampires  _ was _ a myth…” 

“Yes, and so is the sun turning us to dust, it really just burns us really bad, like as if you were to touch fire.” Jimin seemed to be excited that the human was speaking to him so easily, he felt special. 

“Ohhhhh, what about the garlic thing?” Taehyung had now completely forgotten of Jungkook and allowed his full attention to be pulled by Jimin.

“Well I think it’s disgusting and so does Hoseok but everyone else eats it when it’s on garlic bread and stuff.” Jimin shrugged, Taehyung nodded along with his explanations. 

“Glad that you two have warmed up to eat other, will you come to breakfast now?” Jungkook pushed his back from the wall and made his way to the door. 

“So like… I’ll be eating too?” Taehyung asked Jimin more than Jungkook, he didn’t like Jungkook nearly as much. 

“Yeah, you can sit by me,” Jimin smiled brightly and though it revealed his crystal white fangs, it was still adorable and Taehyung was comforted by the sight of his eyes crinkling into crescents. Jimin seemed to be much kinder than the other Vampires. 

“Alright.” Taehyung cautiously inched off the bed and followed Jimin closely to the door. When they turned into the hallway, he could only catch a glimpse of the colder vampire before he turned into a bat and flew away. The gentle human waited until he was surely out of earshot before speaking. “So is he the evil one?” He turned back to Jimin again.

“The evil one?” The shorter Vampire raised a brow.

“Yeah like you’re the nice one, the red head and the lil meow meow guy are mischievous assholes, the cowards that sleep together are the parents, and he’s the evil one.” Taehyung explained as he recalled each experience. 

“Well that’s certainly the extremely paraphrased version of our strange family but it’s gonna take more than one night to get to know everyone else.” Jimin offered gently. 

“So he’s  _ not  _ the evil one?” Taehyung persisted. 

“No he’s just… I guess he just doesn’t like you yet,” Jimin shrugged.

“Oh…” 

_________

 

Taehyung wandered through some of the only doors he could find left ajar. His eyes widened at the beautiful scenery before him. A library, bustling with books, lining every isle of bookcases. His face visibly brightened at the sight and his mind went to only one place. 

_ Where’s the manga?  _

His eyes scanned over the isles that didn’t seem to have labels nor themes. Taehyung allowed his feet to carry him aimlessly, every which way, as his eyes skimmed over the titles of the books. He failed to recognize any until finally… Death Note. One of his favorite mangas, he even dressed as one of the main characters for Halloween when he was younger. Taehyung displayed all his teeth in a boxy grin.

He took the book and practically skipped further into the library, surely he’d need a few more mangas to keep him entertained as he was going to be here a while. So Taehyung continued on to collect more additions to his small collection. He didn’t get very far before he heard a vaguely familiar crack… the sound of a transformation from a bat to a vampire. 

Taehyung peeked through the shelf to find Jungkook pacing the isle just on the other side, it was his first small bit of luck that the vampire hadn’t noticed him yet. Taehyung wished  _ he  _ could turn into a bat now. 

_ Oh shit he’s coming around.  _ His legs acted before his mind could register the awkward tip toe run to the next isle of bookshelves. He seemed to have successfully gone unnoticed when he made it to the other side. Taehyung released his breath with a quiet but dramatic sigh, hugging the book closer to his own chest. He practically jumped out of his own skin at the sound of a dark voice from behind him.

“You should be in your room,” Jungkook stated, prompting Taehyung to whip around with a resilient expression of apathy across his features. 

“One of the more humane vampires let me out.” Taehyung retorted shortly. 

“Must have been the only way to get you to stop crying,” Jungkook snapped back, his eyes remained relaxed as if he were indifferent but Taehyung could see right through his calm façade. 

“I stopped crying when I was no longer forced to look at you.” Taehyung was never good at hiding nor controlling his emotions, so he allowed his anger to surface, he was determined to weaken the Vampire until  _ he _ submitted to his own emotion as well. 

“Let me remind you that you’re my prisoner here, you’re still alive because I allow it.” Jungkook was shaking with anger, barely holding on to his barriers of a calm and collected façade now. 

“My deepest gratitude, your majesty.” Taehyung offered a dramatic yet incredibly sarcastic bow, “on the contrary, I’m alive because  _ your authority _ won’t allow you to kill me,” he returned to full height and looked the bastard dead in the eye before continuing, “so fuck you.”

“Insufferable brat,” Jungkook didn’t wait long before he turned and began to stalk away. He was allowing the human’s words to get to him and he refused to allow anyone that power over him. He needed to leave before-

“Oh bite me,” Taehyung rolled his eyes. Jungkook rounded on him so fast he almost gave himself whiplash, he hissed aggressively, unveiling his fangs and storming towards him again. Taehyung attempted to scurry back but he only backed himself into a small table pushed up against the bookshelf, he grasped onto it for dear life as he leaned back. Jungkook only leaned closer until he looked down his nose at Taehyung’s face, which was directed at his own shoes, Taehyung was holding his breath, he knew he fucked up. Jungkook exhaled a cold huff of breath just to ruffle the human’s fringe that splayed across his forehead. 

“Is that a fucking challenge?” He growled. The only proof that Taehyung had not turned to a stone statue was his knuckles slowly shifting to a shade of white. He didn’t speak, so the Vampire continued, “You forgot your place. Do you remember it now?” His breath ghosted over Taehyung’s forehead, though the human clearly tried to keep his face away from the cold breeze.

Taehyung let go of a shaky breath before slowly looking up, his nose brushed against the vampire’s jawline but he didn’t stop until he met Jungkook’s gaze. His eyes swam with loathing, defiance, disgust. Jungkook didn’t blink, he didn’t turn away. 

“I remembered that I never  _ belonged  _ to you, and I never will.” He whispered gravely. He watched his words process behind Jungkook’s eyes. Apathy, realization, disgust, and then fury. 

Taehyung didn’t even have room to shrink back when Jungkook roughly grasped both his arms, kicked the table aside, and aggressively shoved him against the shelf. Taehyung’s entire body was tense now, he couldn’t mask his tiny jump when the table toppled over, allowing the glass flower vase to shatter against the floor while several books fell from beside his head, joining the glass on the stoney surface of the floor.

“Listen to me, you motherfucking thorn in my ass-“

“Jungkook!!” Yoongi’s voice echoed from the doorway, every surface carried the echo of his bellowing voice. Jungkook’s attention whipped around to the older, without relenting his hold on the human. Taehyung released another shaky breath that played across Jungkook’s messy fringe, Jungkook side eyes him for only a moment before Yoongi continued. “In the hallway, now.” He spoke with a dark finality that almost had Taehyung fearing for Jungkook, who didn’t flinch. He let Taehyung free, allowing him to slump against the bookshelf before he turned to walk past the older, into the hallway as told. 

Yoongi shut the door. 

Yoongi was much smaller than Jungkook, not nearly as muscular, but because he was so intimidating, the younger didn’t fight back when Yoongi slammed him into the wall, standing on his tiptoes to push his forearm across the vampire’s chest and shoulders for good measure. 

“I’d ask you how it feels to be weak and helpless, knowing you can’t do anything to defend yourself against an immortal, blood sucking, demonic, creature but you wouldn’t know. He’s terrified of us, of you. Don’t you dare loom your strength over his head just because he hasn’t taken a liking to you like the rest of us.”

“Hyung, he’s a pain in the ass, he’s a menace!” Jungkook retorted weakly, knowing Yoongi would win this fight. He won every fight. 

“And he doesn’t want to be here but he has no choice. Sound familiar? I thought you’d be first to bond with him for that but instead you got so caught up in your pretty little head that you’ve been the  _ only one  _ to push him away…” Jungkook tried to avoid the older’s piercing gaze but he knew that he was waiting for their eyes to meet to continue. Jungkook complied, eye swimming with defeat. “He’s stuck with us now, he’s staying and so are you. So you can either warm up to him, or wait for him to die in around 70 years.” Yoongi let his arm slide away, Jungkook didn’t move, he just stood there, thinking. Yoongi watched him for a minute before stepping away. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts.” He turned and walked away now.

_________

 

Taehyung cautiously peeked around a velvet red wall to find one open door leading from the hallway. Maybe it was a trap, or an accident to have left the door to the outside open. It certainly wasn’t the way he came in but he could see sunlight and grass, this could be his only chance of escape now. He quickly tiptoed across the hall and through the door that had been left agape. That was painless, too painless to be real from what Taehyung had learned to be his experience here. He looked around for anything that might try to kill him, or simply want to kill him. There were no beasts, no Jungkook, only walls. Walls too high to climb and certainly bewitched to make any other opportunity to escape impossible, this wasn’t the forest, it was a courtyard, a garden of many roses and fountains. Beautiful regardless of the disappointment. Taehyung stepped lightly to fall further into the floral masterpiece, at least he was alone here. 

_________

 

Jungkook sat under the shade of a pavilion plucking the fullest roses from the brush. He was filling a new vase in replacements of the ones he seems to knock over more often nowadays. This must be how Namjoon feels when Jin forces him to replace the trinkets he clumsily crashes into. However no one forced him to do this, he loved the peace of the garden and while he couldn’t feel the sunlight directly on his skin, it felt warm out here, he loved it here. Some days he’d even be visited by Evalyn, a majestic, snow white wolf that could effortlessly scale the outer wall and walk with him through the bushes of thorned flowers. Obviously the wolf didn’t speak, but that never stopped Jungkook from spilling all his feelings and thoughts to the beautiful beast. She was silent, but she seemed to always be listening and that calmed Jungkook. He felt at peace knowing she wouldn’t judge him for being so weak and for letting so many little things get to him. 

He heard footsteps behind him and his eyes lit up as he raised his head with the widest smile. 

“Evelyn??” He called quietly, he was suddenly very thankful for his timidity when he spoke. Walking through the rose bushes was certainly not his four legged friend, but Taehyung. He didn’t know what came over him to duck down behind the bushes but he knew that escaping without being seen would be impossible. Maybe he could just suffer the burns from the sun and run inside when the other was distracted. He had every intention to go for it but he was distracted by a massive body of snow white fur leaping over the eastern wall. The landing ruffled her fur, having it stand on end but it quickly settled, allowing the sun’s rays to reflect on the smooth surface. “Evelyn,” Jungkook whispered to grab her attention, maybe she could save him. He didn’t know what the wild wolf would do but maybe she could understand that he didn’t want to see Taehyung right now. But the wolf didn’t turn her head to him. Instead she turned to the other, who stared at her from afar, fearful but still curious. Her ears perked up at him, he pulled back, stepping away slowly but not subtly. Jungkook knew Evelyn, he knew she could pick up on cues like that so why was she still walking closer, Taehyung stepped away again. Jungkook gritted his teeth, if he could just get his friend’s attention without revealing his presence to the other, he could fix everything… so he started throwing tiny pebbles at the wolf’s ass. Taehyung had obviously locked eyes with the beast because he didn’t notice the pebbles seemingly appearing and launching from the pavilion, the wolf was consumed in the same energy. She ignored the inconvenience that was her friend in this moment. Taehyung backed away while the wolf pursued curiously, finally Taehyung’s back hit the Eastern wall. His breath hitched in sync with Jungkook’s.

“Please don’t run, please, don’t run, please don’t run, please don’t-“ Taehyung took off towards the door that he had thankfully left ajar, and now Evelyn thinks it’s a game, Jungkook recalled how roughly he’d usually play with the beast, surely Taehyung wouldn’t enjoy their shenanigans in the same way. The chase didn’t last long, as expected, Evelyn leapt atop of the man, tackling him to the ground and hopping around in excitement when she knew that she had won. Taehyung didn’t feel the same way. 

“Jimin! Help! Someone please!” Taehyung tried to push the beast away but it was too caught up in its own glee to notice his screaming was not in the same manner as her triumphant yapping. 

“Ah fuck, fuck it, fuck me, damn it.” Jungkook whispered to himself as he stood to his feet and straightened his back to display his dominance over the beast. “Evalyn,” His voice changed from panicked and quiet to authoritative and clear when he called for the beast. She recognized the tone and calmed herself instantly, finally turning her gaze to meet Jungkook’s, Taehyung quickly followed her gaze to meet his. The Vampire chose to keep his gaze on the wolf, he knew what Taehyung was thinking of him. Surely he thought Jungkook called the wolf to attack him and kill him but changed his mind or something… he didn’t want to look at Taehyung, so he watched his four legged friend as she strode to his side under the shade of the pavilion. She just wanted to play, she never gets to play in the sun. Jungkook wanted her to have someone to play with her in the sun but that person wouldn’t be Taehyung, who now slowly stood up. With a lingering look towards Jungkook and Evalyn, he walked away, shutting the door behind himself.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter next Wednesday!! Hope you enjoy!!


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung woke up from another nightmare. Cold sweat had drenched his back and his brow. He was breathing heavily as if the running and the excruciating pain was all real. He could still see it, he was running from the vicious white wolf but he ran right into Jungkook, who sunk his teeth into Taehyung’s neck and slowly sucked the life out of him until he fell limp at the vampire’s feet. He was then revived to relive the same events again, and again, and again. Until now, he had escaped the torturous prison that was his mind in this moment. He knew better than to fall back asleep again, so Taehyung slumped off the bed and dragged his feet towards the door. Maybe if he were lucky the door would be left open for him. His eyes fell on his first bit of luck, the light slipping through the door that had been left cracked open.

“Thanks Jimin,” He whispered for only himself to hear as he slipped through the door into the hallway. Maybe he could find a new manga to read and keep himself awake until his friend could accompany him in the morning. He began tiptoeing down the stairs so as not to disturb the sleeping Vampires but the voices coming from downstairs proved his assumption wrong. There were three still awake. He could hear Yoongi.

“-looks bad, Hoseok, go and get Jin. Tell him we’re back.” He had obviously been awake for longer than he pleased. 

“Right,” Hoseok flew off in another direction. 

_ Is Jin still awake too?  _ Taehyung thought to himself.

“Hyung, I can heal just fine. It’ll all be gone in maybe 5 minutes.” Jungkook’s voice didn’t sound right. It was strained, weak, out of breath. Taehyung crouched down and peeked around the pillar in the center of the spiral staircase, attempting to catch a glance at the two.

“It won’t heal properly if Jin doesn’t tend to it. Besides, with all your other cuts healing, this will take at least an hour to heal.” Yoongi persisted causing Jungkook to let out a huff of cold breath in defeat. “... how did you do?” Taehyung’s brow quirked at the seemingly misplaced question.

“I killed about thirty, lost count after twenty-four, they’ve become more aggressive.” Jungkook spoke carelessly as if counting nothing more than eggs. Taehyung didn’t see this nearly as casual, he forced himself to stop a gasp with his hand before it could escape his lips completely.

“Yeah, Vampires can be resilient motherfuckers.” Yoongi mused, causing a snort from the younger and causing Taehyung’s eyes to triple in size. He was wide awake now, and completely aware of their night time routines now. 

They killed their own kind, who knows how many each night, and they joke about it. But one thought screamed louder than all the others, Jungkook is in a killing mood and Taehyung is not supposed to be here.

Taehyung ran, he ran back up the stairs but not to his own floor, he didn’t know where he was running but he saw an open door, so he ran there, threw the door open only to slam it shut behind himself. Apparently he woke the beast upon the bed. 

Evalyn, formerly lost in a peaceful slumber was now staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Oh,” Taehyung now recognized the first problem, standing up and hopping down from the bed to greet him, and the second problem was the room. He locked himself in Jungkook’s room, again. The balcony doors were closed, he had already backed himself into a corner, in this moment he actually wanted Jungkook to find him. 

Wait no, not Jungkook. He was still in a killing mood… no Taehyung needed someone, anyone else to save him before the beast could eat him this time. 

“Look Evelyn, I don’t know if you understand me… maybe you only understand Jungkook… anyway I can’t stand this right now, can you please just- alright backup, hey, hey! Back up!” She had already gotten too close for his own comfort, Taehyung could see the resemblance from her master in this way. However she only knelt down to smell his hand, it was strange but it reminded him of his own dog from home. Yeotan was much smaller and certainly not a wild beast but, the wet nose tickling his knuckles was a familiar and safe feeling. So he thought, maybe it’d be ok to reach out and rub the wolf’s ear. His hand was incredibly shaky and he almost stopped himself several times but eventually he rested his other hand atop the beast’s head. She jumped slightly but accepted the affection regardless. The tension in Taehyung’s shoulders released and Taehyung allowed himself to slip down against the wall until he sat on the beast’s level. “Hm… I’m sorry girl, I guess I just… jumped to conclusions a little too fast…” Taehyung now wiggled the fur between her ears through his fingers before he slid his hand down to pet the wolf’s chest. The wolf hummed in content and nuzzled her snout in Taehyung’s hair for a moment. Taehyung took this as Evalyn accepting his apology. He didn’t know why he felt the need to explain himself to the wolf, but he continued, “I guess it’s just… I’ve had a lot of near death experiences lately, most of them being inflicted by your master so… I was a little skeptical, you know?” Taehyung shrugged. The wolf didn’t do more than press into his touch in response but that was enough for Taehyung, so he felt safe to ramble on, “I dunno Evalyn, I guess he just really hates me, I don’t know why and I guess I don’t care it’s just… everyone else started treating me like family overnight, even Yoongi warmed up to me eventually and… Jungkook  _ still  _ really  _ really  _ hates me… do you know what I did?” He turned his gaze from the silky white coat of fur to the black orbs of her softened eyes. The wolf did nothing to respond, so Taehyung continued, “do you think it was something I said? Was one of the vases I knocked over like… really special to him or… I don’t know, I just… if I’m gonna live here for eternity I don’t want to be scared of him, and he scares the hell out of me. Especially now, do you know what the fuck he was out killing just now?” Evalyn suddenly pulled her ears back. “Oh I’m sorry, do you not like swearing? I’m sorry.” Taehyung rubbed both the wolf’s ears as if he could erase his slip up from her mind this way.

But he found that another sound had been the one to trigger her confusion. The door handle moved and swung open without another warning. 

“I’m sorry beautiful, did you accidentally lock yourself in?” There was no way Jungkook was talking to Taehyung in that soft and gentle voice, no way in hell. Jungkook had yet to even look his way in favor of removing his blood stained shirt. There were scratches, many still open, ripping across his chest and back. Taehyung disregarded his burning hot face and stood up, taking a step closer to help on instinct, before he could register that this was Jungkook, if he needed help he wouldn’t want it from Taehyung. Regretfully, this revealed his presence to the other. The look on Jungkook’s face would have been adorable if it weren’t for the dried blood coming from each side of his mouth and a cut on his forehead and across his jawline. His doe eyes were blown wide, his mouth fell slightly agape, obviously confused, maybe concerned that he was seeing things. They were both frozen there, the only thing proving that they weren’t statues was the blood still oozing from Jungkook’s wounds. 

It looked as if Jungkook was about to form words but he stopped himself and remained stiff and stagnant. 

“... I-” Taehyung paused to clear his throat, “are you ok?” Taehyung chanced a question and Jungkook’s posture only grew more stiff.

“Yeah I just, yeah I’m fine.” Jungkook nodded curtly. 

“What happened?” Taehyung knew that Jungkook wasn’t the victim, he knew that Jungkook had set out to slaughter and this was obviously his victim’s last struggle for life, but he wanted to know how much the other would trust him with. 

Jungkook looked down and mumbled the answer. “Vampire hunting,” he said quietly, probably understanding that Taehyung wouldn’t approve. His speculation was proven correct when Taehyung accidentally kicked the wall in an attempt to back away. 

“Right…” was all he could manage to say. Jungkook didn’t want to say anything else that could potentially scar the other so he kept quiet, only chancing a response when prompted. 

Thank god for Jin bursting through the door accompanied by Jimin and Hoseok. They had obviously come with a strict purpose and agenda for none spared Taehyung a mere glance before Hoseok took Jungkook into his own arms and carried him to his bed. Jimin had nearly teleported to his side and began cleaning the dried blood from his face while Jin began to examine the open wounds on his chest and abdomen. Taehyung watched them in their smooth transition to each scratch or open wound. It was as if they had done this a thousand times and they weren’t phased by it by now. 

Their voices seemed distant and muffled, he didn’t know why, maybe it was his thoughts whirling around in a dysfunctional storm. He couldn’t even identify his feelings from the facts in this moment, Taehyung wanted to leave and clear his mind but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to leave. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to be here in the first place. Knowing Jungkook, he probably was never wanted here and it would be in both their best interests for him to simply leave. Taehyung let his eyes trail over the bandages that were being adjusted over the other’s chest before he meant to only glance at the vampire’s face. Jungkook was returning his gaze with an intensity and an emotion behind it that Taehyung couldn’t identify even if he  _ was  _ in his right mind. Jungkook was first to break away, he turned his face to the ceiling and allowed Taehyung to slip out and walk away as fast as his legs would carry him. However, he didn’t make it far. 

“You’re sweating.” Yoongi’s voice came from behind him and Taehyung became stiff.

“Oh hi Hyung, I was just-“ 

“In the wrong place at the wrong time, you have a knack for that.” Yoongi interrupted bluntly, it didn’t phase Taehyung by now, he simply turned to meet the other’s gaze.

“I heard him downstairs, talking to you and I got scared cause… obviously he was in a killing mood and you’ve seen him in a  _ not  _ killing mood so… I ran but I guess I wasn’t very smart about it so...” He explained timidly. 

“But he didn’t kill you,” Yoongi offered.

“He wasn’t even aggressive, he was just- we were both so confused…” Taehyung didn’t understand how Yoongi effortlessly pulled this information from his mind, but he was grateful to confide in the older. 

“He doesn’t always come home looking so rough, the motherfuckers have become more aggressive after noticing his sloppiness recently.” Yoongi mused, causing Taehyung to tense, as expected.

“Can I ask you… why you hunt other Vampires?” Yoongi could see the anxiousness in the other’s eyes as he stepped away from his comfort zone to ask such a question to anyone but Jimin. Yoongi wanted Taehyung to feel safe but he never wanted to lie.

“The other Vampires aren’t as civil, they hunt and suck the life out of all living creatures in this forest. We were all surprised you could make it this deep into the woods. Anyway, the strongest of us have been selected to protect our home. Jungkook, Hoseok, and I, we all go out every night and kill the vampires that have gotten too close. Jungkook hasn’t been as focused recently, I expected him to come back like this but I can understand your worry. He’s just always learned from his own mistakes better than my warnings, he’ll be safer after tonight. I promise,” Yoongi explained but something about his words had Taehyung taken aback. 

“I’m not worried, I was just scared.” Taehyung corrected with less assurance behind his voice, Yoongi’s eyes softened. 

“He’ll be alright, Vampires heal quickly.” Yoongi persisted regardless, Taehyung couldn’t help but feel comforted by his words. 

________

 

Jimin was returning to his room after a long binge reading with Taehyung. They didn’t exactly read  _ together _ but they enjoyed cuddling as they read their own books. It was peaceful, surely the vampire that he found curled up under his covers wasn’t experiencing the same tranquility in his mind. Jimin wasn’t phased by this behavior from the other by now, he simply shut the door behind himself and proceeded to pull the covers off Jungkook’s head. 

“I don’t understand,” Jimin took this as his cue to sit on the bed beside his friend. “Yoongi wants me to be nice to him and bond with him but how the hell do I just… do that?” 

“Just treat him like you treat me, be nice.” Jimin began rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“I’m a terrible friend to you, I’m never there for you and I’m so fucking needy, also I’m a little bitch, I let so many little things make me angry, why are you nice to me?” Jungkook didn’t look up from the sheet while he addressed the other, regardless, Jimin’s smile softened as he responded. 

“Jungkook, you’re a great friend to me.” He rested hand on his friend’s shoulder and shook him bracingly.

“Really?” Jungkook perked up a little bit. 

“Yes of course, now just be nice to him like you are to me.” Jimin felt happy to see that he could make his friend feel better.

“Alright… can I stay here for now though?” The Vampire still didn’t make an effort to move.

“Of course, I’m gonna take a nap.” Jimin curled up under the cover and snuggled up to the other.

“Thanks Jimin,” Jungkook smiled.

_________

 

Jimin slipped into Taehyung’s room just after the sun had fully set. 

“TaeTae, you here?” He scanned the room for any sign of his friend. 

“Jiminie! Are you here to read with me?” Taehyung sat up from under his covers and visibly perked up. 

“Actually, the sun just set so I can go outside, you wanna go on a walk?” Jimin smiled brightly, he didn’t even finish his sentence before Taehyung hopped out of bed, then he paused.

“I’m not allowed to leave,” his voice was quiet now, he was thinking of how Jungkook would hurt him if he found out. 

“You can, if you stay with me. Promise you won’t run?” Jimin held up his pinky but Taehyung made no effort to intertwine his own with Jimin’s.

“Am I  _ allowed _ to?” Taehyung persisted.

“What are you so afraid of Taehyung? I can keep us safe. We won’t even stray far from our territory.” Jimin lowered his pinking with a droop of his shoulders in disappointment.

“I know you can keep me safe out there but I’m just… where’s everyone else?” Taehyung poked at the edge of the rug with his toes. 

“Oh, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jungkook are out hunting, Jin and Namjoon are-” 

“That’s great! Let’s go!” Taehyung perked right back up again and grabbed Jimin’s hand as he passed. Taehyung took the lead until they reached the door to the outside. Jimin gave him an inquisitive look.

“You gonna change your mind or…” 

“No I’m good. Let’s go!” Taehyung squeezed Jimin’s hand bracingly.

“... alright,” Jimin pulled the door open and lead his friend through. 

The forest was just the same as when he had last frolicked through. The moon was their only source of light, the grass was soft and green, the trees provided a path for them to travel aimlessly through. 

“TaeTae, you wanna play a game?” Jimin mused. 

“Yes,” Taehyung skipped along side the vampire.

“Catch me if you can!” Jimin giggled before transforming into a bat and zooming away. Taehyung simply beamed at his smaller friend before breaking into a sprint after him. The bat whipped around trees and flew in and out of the overhanging leaves. Jimin still remained in sight of his slower friend as he was playfully pursued. 

Until Taehyung heard the screech of a bat rip through his whole body in a shiver, and that’s when he saw Jimin fall from the sky. 

“Jimin!” He just barely slid under the bat to catch him. Jimin turned to a vampire the second he landed.

“Taehyung run now!” He ordered aggressively, this was out of character for the smaller friend, it scared Taehyung. 

“Jimin, what’s going on?! Are we-” his eyes fell on another bat, and then another, and another.

“Go Taehyung! Run!” Jimin stood up, his eyes shone red now, Taehyung scrambled to his feet. He ran. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He feared for Jimin, who didn’t make the list of the strongest in their group. He feared that Jimin wouldn’t be ok. Taehyung didn’t stop until he thought he was far enough away, he couldn’t see anyone else following. Taehyung rested his back against a tree as he caught his breath. Eventually he could hold his breath to listen for anyone else who might have followed. It was completely silent, he was safe now. 

Taehyung was proven wrong by a rope whipping around his chest, binding him to the tree. He struggled against it for only a moment before a hand with disgustingly long fingernails ran across his jawline and rested on the center of his chest.

“Ahhhh what beautiful melanin skin you have,” A breathy, raspy voice sounded from just behind his ear. Taehyung was paralyzed, not by fear but by the vampire’s touch. There was an ice cold power to his touch, Taehyung’s entire body felt as if it were doused in ice cold water then frozen stiff. 

A deathly skinny figure stalked into view, the light from the moon added the only color to his pale, wrinkled skin, a shade of blue hues did nothing to add life to his features. His lips were chapped, the dried blood lining the edges only added to the effect, while his eyes were glowing a dull, comatose red. His clothes were torn, and worn, his shoulders were hunched over. If he stood with proper posture, he could tower over Taehyung. 

If Taehyung wanted to speak he couldn’t, he couldn’t tell if it was out of fear or the paralysis. Adrenaline made his breathing unsteady, thoughts about what would happen to him now made hot tears burn behind his eyes, this was the only source of warmth now. 

“And what beautiful bone structure,” the vampire allowed his thumb to run across the human’s cheekbone with a hungry tint of red to his eyes. The paralysis didn’t stop him from shaking, but it stopped him from leaning away from the vampire’s touch. “Look me in the eye,” he spoke gently as if calming a hurt puppy, Taehyung felt anything but calm from his voice. He resisted the urge to comply, he didn’t know what the vampire could do if he maintained eye contact for long enough. This angered the deathly skinny man, Taehyung felt the disgustingly long nails dig into the nape of his neck before he snapped his eyes up to meet the other’s, he didn’t have control over the tears that fell down his cheeks in steady streams now. The man’s eyes had become a bright red now. “...You’re so beautiful, just what I’ve been looking for,” His smile was genuine but Taehyung knew the reasoning behind it was twisted and certainly had to do with his death. Before he could think any more of it, the vampire swooped down to his neck. Every nerve in his body, every ounce of strength he had went into the broken scream that pushed past the boundaries of the vampire’s spell.

“Help!!” Was all he could muster before the paralysis made his jaw taught and useless again. The vampire was only smelling his neck, for what, he didn’t know, all he knew was the man was lingering dangerously close to his skin. 

“You called your master? On me?” The man’s eyes locked with his, Taehyung could see the genuine hurt -and was that fucking tears?- in his vibrant red eyes. The vampire’s hand left him as he stepped back, it was as if he were shocked that Taehyung could have betrayed him in such a way, as if he thought he was the victim now. All Taehyung could think of was the man’s hand leaving his chest, a numb feeling returned to his limbs. The rope around his chest still held him in place, he was near hyperventilating now as he struggled to free himself, the vampire paced in front of him, enraged. 

“Y-you called your master…  _ on me _ ?!” His voice raised dangerously, panic and rage dripped from his tone. “You don’t want to come with me? You don’t want to be with  _ me _ ??” The vampire rounded on him dangerously. Taehyung was crying so hard he couldn’t even see it, he screwed his eyes shut as he jerked his arm forward but it barely moved. 

“Jungkook please!!” Taehyung barely even heard nor processed his own broken screams ringing out, from the ringing in his ears. Before he could finish the second word a bat traveling at the speed of a bullet transformed into a human, allowing his full momentum to crash into the ravenous vampire, throwing the two of them into the nearest tree. The vampire was easily unconscious from the stress of the crash but the other sank his teeth into the man’s neck and sucked the life out of him without hesitation nor remorse. Just like Taehyung had seen it in his own nightmares. Taehyung’s vision cleared just in time to witnessed the vicious act, he was shaking all the more now, he knew he fucked up. The vampire allowed the corpse to fall onto the grass as he turned his attention to Taehyung. It was Jungkook, a vicious, hungry red tint to his eyes lingered, Taehyung was certain his anger was directed at him now. 

“L-l-l-look Jungkook, I- I- Jimin- we were attacked- he  _ told  _ me to-“ Jungkook wasn’t stopping, he was getting too close for Taehyung to finish his story now, “ _ please  _ I swear to  _ God  _ I wasn’t running away- I  _ swear, _ please don’t hurt me. Jungkook, J-Jungkook please!!” He wasn’t even struggling against the ropes now, he was trying to fucking absorb himself into the surface of the tree, maybe just morph through it to the other side where he’d be safe. 

Jungkook wordlessly cut the ropes with one slice of his dagger but this did nothing to calm Taehyung who fell to his knees and curled in on himself, it was as if he tried to bow but was in physical pain from crying so much and couldn’t bear it. 

“I’m so sorry just p-please just let me live, I’ll never talk to you again. I-I’ll leave you alone. I won’t even be in the same room as you I- you’ll never have to see me again. I’m sorry, I’m s-so sorry, please.” He mumbled weakly, Jungkook knelt down to him and again Taehyung was paralyzed, not from fear but from Jungkook, taking him into his arms and holding him as if the thought didn’t actually disgust him, as if he were happy to see the other alive, as if he wanted Taehyung to feel safe. Again, Taehyung was paralyzed, but the adrenaline stopped completely, his breath hitched and he was relieved from the stress on his lungs. His eyes shot wide open and the tears were muffled by Jungkook’s shoulder, he could barely see over the vampire’s arm while his tears flowed steadily again. “J-Jungkook I’m sorry,” his word were also muffled by Jungkook’s shoulder, he could only feel the vampire’s cheek press against the top of his head as acknowledgment for his words. He felt a shiver run up his spine. 

“Jimin’s ok, he’s worried about you, I should get you home.” Jungkook’s voice was gentle, as if he was actually aware of how fragile Taehyung was in this moment. Taehyung only nodded in response. 

_________

 

Taehyung peeked around the door of a darkened room. He expected to find his friend, Jimin, already curled up under the covers but instead he came face to face with the smaller man in the doorway. 

“Taehyung, what are you doing here?” He startled.

“I was coming to sleep with you tonight… are you leaving?” Taehyung couldn’t help but display the worry vividly swirling in his eyes.

“Yeah I was just- I was gonna sleep with Yoongi tonight.” Taehyung had seen the bond between the two but he never expected them to be  _ that _ kind of close. He didn’t mind it though, it was nice knowing that his friend had someone who loved him in a beautiful way. But now Taehyung had no one to love  _ him _ tonight, granted, he only wanted to cuddle but still. He thought he could always go to Jimin when he was scared to have a nightmare, but now Taehyung needed to be the good friend, so he stepped aside.

“Don’t feel bad, Jiminie, I’ll just sleep in here anyway and I’ll be just fine.” He smiled bracingly. 

“Are you sure? I can stay with you until you fall asleep or-”

“Go Jimin, I’ll see you in the morning.” Taehyung nodded and Jimin only nodded in return, then with a gentle smile in passing, he left. 

Taehyung left the door cracked, knowing that he’d have another nightmare since he was sleeping alone tonight. He then dragged himself over to the bed that felt too large for himself alone, and he pulled the covers up to his face, then drifted off into a restless sleep.

 

It was the middle of the night when Jungkook finally tore himself from a relentless nightmare. He was breathing heavily, cold sweat had drenched his back. He looked around to find Evalyn but she was nowhere to be seen. She must be out hunting now. 

It took a while before Jungkook reluctantly slid himself out of bed. He hated burdening his friends with his needy tendencies but at this point, he really couldn’t take another sleepless night. He needed to swallow his pride and get some fucking help. 

He found himself peeking around the door to a darkened room. A body was already curled up and breathing steadily under the covers. Jungkook decided it best not to wake him, so he tiptoed over to the bed and slid under the covers beside the other. The smaller figure stirred in his sleep causing Jungkook to panic slightly.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just me, go back to sleep.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. Taehyung only hummed in response before leaning into the warmth of the vampire’s chest.

 

It was after the sun rise when Jimin peeked around the door to his own room. He expected to find his friend already curled up under the covers, and he sure did. Both of them. Jimin forced a hand over his mouth before the burst of laughter could escape his lips.

“No fucking way,” He whispered before tiptoeing closer ever so carefully so as not to wake either as he cooed. “No fucking way,” He repeated with the widest smile. Taehyung was wrapped up in Jungkook’s arms, both sound asleep, both breathing steadily in sync. “No fucking-” He was too loud, Jungkook stirred. Jimin froze, this couldn’t end now. He hadn’t even started relishing in this irony. Jungkook only pulled Taehyung deeper into his chest and settled his chin atop the other’s head. “Holy-” Jimin bolted out of the room as silently as he could manage. When he returned, he brought Yoongi and Hoseok. First, he made them swear to stay silent, but he knew he’d need to stay close to Hoseok when he opened the door. As he expected, he had to whip a hand over the redhead’s mouth when he realized. Yoongi simply revealed a gummy smile and shook with silent laughter.

“This is the shit, I’ll never forget this shit.” Yoongi whispered as he caught a glimpse of Jungkook’s face, he had never seen the younger so peaceful. The tension between his brow had softened and vanished completely. Yoongi couldn’t help but notice.

“I gotta show Namjoon and Jin.” Jimin whispered in return.

“Duck tape Jin’s mouth shut, I swear to god I’ll kill anyone who wakes them.” Yoongi whispered. Jimin nodded. 

When he returned, he brought Jin and Namjoon. Jin’s jaw was held shut by Jimin who stood on his tippy toes behind the broad shouldered man. He knew that he was right in doing so when Jin flailed and practically fell over in his shock.

“No fucking way,” Jin whispered.

 

It was midday when Taehyung finally stirred, and finally his eyes fluttered open. He now recognized that he was being embraced by strong arms and held against a firm chest.

“J-Jimin?” He knew this wasn’t Jimin. The scars across the other’s chest looked all too familiar, his scent was unmistakable. 

Jungkook only pulled the other closer into his chest, Taehyung tried to push at least just his face away but Jungkook had him in a vice grip now, he was royally fucked. Taehyung tried to take a deep breath to calm himself but all he could smell was Jungkook, he screwed his eyes shut and exhaled slowly. His ears turned a bright hue of red.

“Jungkook? J-Jungkook wake up.” He whispered gently, Jungkook groaned and pouted still without opening his eyes. Taehyung whimpered, “sorry, sorry, sorry, oh god. Fuck. Ah, Jimin? Hello? Anyone?” Taehyung didn’t know why he was calling for help in a whisper, maybe it had something to do with the fear of what the other would do if he woke up to see this. 

Jungkook stirred, wrapping his leg around Taehyung’s hips and settling himself better against him as he pressed the smaller against his chest. 

“Oh my fucking- fuck, someone- shit.” Taehyung tried to push himself away but there was no use, Jungkook was stronger than him, even in his sleep. 

“Hyung,” Jungkook drawled in a low, groggy voice. Taehyung froze. “You smell different, it’s nice,” he pressed his whole face into Taehyung’s hair, he could feel the soft smile growing across the vampire’s face when Jungkook’s entire body became stiff. 

_ Shit shit shit shit shit shit.  _ Taehyung’s eyes said it all. 

“Jimin?” Jungkook’s voice was much more awake now, his grip softened, his leg unwrapped from around Taehyung. Taehyung remained completely still and silent, as if maybe the other wouldn’t see him if he didn’t move. “What the fuck?!” Jungkook sat up with a start causing Taehyung to abandon his previous strategy and throw himself off the bed instead. 

“I-I-I- I’m so sorry, I- I swear, I didn’t mean to-, I was just- then you- and I couldn’t- I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please just- ” Taehyung’s forehead to his entire neck was bright red, he was backing away as he frantically  _ didn’t  _ explain. Jungkook simply watched with shock etched into every slack facial feature while his body was still stiff and tense. Thank God for Jimin interrupting as he peeked through the door again.

“Morning cuddle bunnies~” he teased and Taehyung nearly imploded while Jungkook’s eyes simply blew wide open. Taehyung saw the open door and fucking sent it. Bolting out the door and nearly shoving Jimin off his feet he ran to whatever room of solitude he could find. 

Jungkook simply sat there, so fucking lost.

“Did I interrupted something?” Jimin smirked.

“No! No of course not, no. I… what time is it?” Jungkook kept his eyes straight forward in hopes that Jimin couldn’t see the thoughts racing behind his eyes.

“12 hours later, you slept for 12 hours straight, Jungkook. 12 hours.” Jimin repeated in every way he could formulate in his mind.

“Oh…” 

“What the hell did he do to you to make you sleep like that??” Jimin quirked another curious brow, the innuendo went right over Jungkook’s head in his current state.

“He was just… warm, I guess.”

_________

 

Taehyung found himself in the farthest wing where he finally leaned himself against a pillar, caught his breath and screwed his eyes shut for a moment.

“I’m so fucked, I’m so fucked, I’m so fucked.” 

“That can be taken the wrong way,” Hoseok’s voice came from the other side of the pillar, causing Taehyung to jump nearly three feet in the sky as he whirled around. 

“Oh! Sorry I thought I was alone…” his body released the tension that had caught in his shoulders from the startle.

“You’re not, so who’s got you fucked up?” Hoseok knew exactly  _ who  _ and  _ what  _ the other was panicking about, hell, he even got to see them cuddling which is an image forever tattooed on the inside of his eyelids. However, he knew it helped Taehyung calm down when he explained what was troubling him, so he allowed him to do just that. 

“Jungkook is gonna kill me, I swear, I just know it.” Taehyung blurted out as he began to pace.

“Last thing I knew, he save your life.” Hoseok pointed out bluntly.

“He was just doing his job.” Taehyung retorted.

“You were in  _ my  _ sector, if he was doing his job he wouldn’t have even been there.” Hoseok persisted. 

“He heard me screaming,” Taehyung seemed to be becoming more stressed under the older’s calm but invasive prodding.

“You’re damn right he did.” Hoseok’s voice was calm and steady in contrast to Taehyung’s.

“And what? Isn’t it his  _ job  _ to protect us?” Taehyung raised his voice as he became more defensive. 

“I must have been mistaken, I thought the three of us were under the same orders, kill all Vampires within a certain radius… I never heard about protecting you becoming a priority.” Hoseok spoke slyly, sarcastically.

“Why are you doing this?” Taehyung narrowed his eyes.

“Because you’re both stupid kids in denial, believe it or not, I’m helping you. You’re scared that he’s gonna hurt you and he won’t.” Hoseok explained with his brutal honesty, causing Taehyung to fall into his own thoughts for a moment. 

“I can understand you saying that my fear of him is unjustified… but a part of me thinks that you’re suggesting something that will  _ never  _ happen.” Taehyung spoke slowly as if formulating each word carefully in his mind before speaking. 

“Right, so you’re gonna tell me that the cuddling was also strictly business.” Hoseok prodded and again Taehyung jumped nearly three feet in the air. 

“You saw that?!” Taehyung’s eyes blew wide open.

“Everyone did,” Hoseok deadpanned.

“Fuck,” 

“It was the longest either of you have slept since coming here.” Hoseok persisted. Taehyung fell into silence again. Hoseok allowed him to think for a while before he spoke again, “I’ve bombarded you with a lot, and you’ve just woken up to the scare of your life, whether that fear is justified or not. I’ll leave you to your thoughts,” Hoseok leaned away from the pillar and began to leave, but he paused to hear Taehyung’s quiet voice behind himself.

“… thank you Hyung,” 

_________

 

Jungkook came home from another long flight over their territory. He had slipped by without so much as a scratch tonight. He was proud with himself and considered himself lucky tonight to kill so many without many injuries in turn. 

He flew through a high window into the mansion and continued through the extravagant halls to find the kitchen. It was a path he took every night, Jungkook was sure he could even find his way blind… as a bat. He had been lulled into a sense of confidence by his consecutive victories. However he considered this more pleasant than dangerous, until a sharp pain ripped through him from his wing. In his careless flight he impaled his own wing on a light fixture protruding from low on the wall. He tried to cry out in pain but it only came out as a small squeak. He knew better than to transform into a human now, but he couldn’t simply rip himself away from the fixture, he couldn’t move. All he could do now was feebly flap his free wing to hold himself in place and hope someone would wander to the farthest wing of the mansion and find him here.

 

Taehyung was roaming the halls, wandering through the quietest rooms, and exploring the wings he had yet to see. His eyes trailed along the extravagant detail of the red rug as he feet carried him aimlessly through the halls. His eyes then began to trail up, to the lighting fixtures lining the walls, where he found a bat with his wing stuck, the hook protruding to the other side.

He gasped “oh you poor thing!” Taehyung held his hand under the creature so he didn’t have to wearily flap his one wing to stay in place and avoid ripping off his own limb. “Hey don’t worry,” he looked the bat directly in the eyes as he whispered gently. 

Everything about him was calming, his eyes, his voice, his presence. Jungkook exhaled weakly before allowing his free wing to droop in exhaustion. He didn’t even know how long he had been stuck here by now. The pain ripping through him from his wing had caused him to forget all reminiscence of time.

“That looks bad, can I help you?” Taehyung offered, Jungkook could only nod in his exponentially weakened state. “Alright, it’s going to hurt…” Taehyung shifted wary eyes from the bat’s eyes to his wing. Jungkook shut his eyes tightly and braced himself. “I’ll do it quickly… one, two-“ he pulled the wing off the hook swiftly and Jungkook understood a whole new level of pain, concentrated solely in his wing then spreading in waves to the rest of his body as if it was too much for his wing to hold. 

He couldn’t keep his form as a bat any longer. Taehyung wasn’t prepared to hold a grown man in the palm of his hand so inevitably he dropped Jungkook when he transformed. Jungkook fell on his side and curled in on himself, clutching the arm to his chest and hissing in pain. It didn’t take more than a second for Taehyung to recognize him, he then recognized his mistake. He began to back away frantically but he only backed into a small table, knocking it over and smashing yet another glass vase of flowers. 

“Oh- oh my god I am so sorry, I didn’t- I- I’ll go get Jin- I’m sorry, I-“ 

“No don’t get Jin,” It was more of a shaky breath than words but it stopped Taehyung in his tracks regardless. “please,” he winced at another wave of pain radiating from the massive hole in his forearm.

“I don’t- I, what do I do?” Taehyung’s breathing was erratic, unsteady from fear of the vampire and panic from the vampire’s wound. 

“Nothing, it’s healing on his own, just takes a few minutes.” Jungkook gritted out while Taehyung watched his back heave desperately. “... it hurts,” Taehyung could hear him fighting the crack in his voice. 

Jungkook heard no response from the other, he had gone completely silent. He was grateful to have been left alone in such a vulnerable state, he never wanted anyone to see him like this, especially when he knew what Taehyung thought of him. Vicious, merciless, cold, rude, heartless. He told himself that he preferred Taehyung to keep his distance anyway. All of his muscles tensed in shock at the feeling of a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles.  _ Shit. _ He should’ve walked away, he should’ve left. Taehyung didn’t leave. Jungkook wanted to tell him to leave but something kept the words from his mouth, maybe he was too weak to even talk now, he wouldn’t be surprised considering how much self-healing takes out of him. His muscles relaxed without his consent, under Taehyung’s touch, Jungkook let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Soon the pain was gone, leaving behind a dull ache, he still couldn’t move, his strength had completely left him now. 

“It’s healed now, I’m ok.” Jungkook announced quietly, a part of him hated himself for basically telling the other that he could leave now. He told himself that it was for the best anyway, Jungkook never liked people to see him weak or in pain. Taehyung didn’t leave.

“You still sound terrible…” He pointed out gently, as if he were afraid Jungkook would hurt him for saying something. Jungkook hated himself all the more. 

“N-no I’m fine, I just got to get to my room.” Jungkook began to push himself off the ground but the healing had taken more of him than he knew, his entire body was shaking, even sweating at the small action he eventually failed. He fell back down onto his side. 

_ Damn I’m so pathetic, please don’t fucking look at me like this.  _ Jungkook thought to himself in some fleeting hope that Taehyung could hear him and would leave him here in peace. Taehyung didn’t leave. 

“If you can transform into a bat, I can take you to your room.” Taehyung offered. Jungkook winced at the thought of someone else carrying his weight again. 

“I’ll be fine here, I can stay.” He breathed weakly, why can’t Taehyung just leave him here? Taehyung knew that Jungkook would leave him so why couldn’t Taehyung do the same. 

“I know you’re exhausted now but if you could just hold your form as a bat for 10 seconds, I’ll run.” Taehyung seemed to be doing this for his own sanity instead of Jungkook’s now. He had already done so much, Jungkook wished he would just be content and leave. He closed his eyes tightly and in a split second he was small again, the dull ache in his arm seemed to be amplified in this state but he was quickly distracted by two warm hands wrapping around him and pressing him against Taehyung’s chest as he ran. It was more than ten seconds, Jungkook knew it would be, he distracted himself by pressing his ear to Taehyung’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. The adrenaline obviously sped up the heartbeat as Taehyung ran through the halls and up stairs but it was calming to hear nonetheless. Eventually he was pulled away from the sound of Taehyung’s heart beating rapidly, the warm hands melted away, replaced by the comfort of his bed. He released himself from his bat form and sighed into the pillow, relief crashing over him accompanied by exertion and exhaustion. Taehyung didn’t leave. Jungkook felt his covered being pulled up to his chin and tucked around him delicately, he felt safe now, safe enough to drift into sleep. So he did, and Taehyung left. 

_________

 

Jimin finds Jungkook curled up on his bed again. He knows to make his presence known by simply sitting next to the sulking vampire and remain quiet until the other spills his thoughts to him. 

“He’s avoiding me, he’s not even trying to hide it.” Jungkook spoke the moment he felt the weight of the mattress shift to accommodate the other.

“He  _ did  _ say he’d avoid you.” Jimin rubbed soothing circles into the others back as he spoke.

“But I don’t  _ want him to. _ ” Jungkook persisted petulantly.

“He doesn’t know that,” Jimin also persisted.

“And how the everloving fuck do I tell him that?” Jungkook raised his head from the pillow and turned to make eye contact with the other. 

“You tell him you fucking pussy,” The soothing circles turned into a slap across the back of his head. Jungkook wasn’t amused.

“I’m not a pussy, I just don’t  _ want to. _ ” He rested his head back onto the pillow, unbothered by Jimin’s gentle abuse.

“You’re literally a pubescent teenage girl right now.” Jimin persisted. 

“He didn’t avoid me that one time! How come that was the exception?” Jungkook ignored his friend’s rude comment and continued in his sulking.

“What? The time he thought you were fucking dying from a tear in your arm?” Jimin chuckled.

“Yeah I basically told him to leave me alone several times- you know how I get- but he wouldn’t go away and now…” 

“At least we know he doesn’t hate you, so just go and ask him to stop avoiding you then you can run right back in here and we can cuddle until you recover from all the stress of actually getting off your ass and getting shit done.” Jimin pat his friend on the shoulder as if pushing him to go.

“I’d rather rip my own arm off.” Jungkook deadpanned.

“Well if you’re that desperate, I’m sure he’ll talk to you if he’s got to patch you up again.” Jungkook let out an animated groan. “So you’ll talk to him?” Jimin prompted again.

“Hell no, I’m gonna go sulk in my own room where I can be left unbothered.” Jungkook stood up and walked out without sparing his friend so much as a glance. 

Jungkook shut the door behind himself and turned to find Taehyung walking towards Jimin’s room with a pillow covering his whole torso. The older immediately shrunk back at the sight of the vampire. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled before turning his back and walking away. Jungkook stood there for a minute trying to gather his words, he wished Jimin would have told him what to say. Maybe he could slip back inside for a moment and regroup with the other. Taehyung almost turned the corner when he realized that he was running out of time. 

“Wait.” Jungkook’s voice sounded more brute and commanding than he had originally planned, he watched Taehyung stop in his tracks but refuse to turn around, his back was incredibly tense while his arms were holding the pillow in a vice grip. Jungkook realized that he had forgotten to gather his words in the time wasted. He was completely lost in a hallway with a terrified Taehyung. “You don’t have to avoid me anymore,” ok, that was ok. Got the point across, no problem. Jungkook was actually proud of his own quick thinking. 

“Oh no, it’s fine, I’ll just-“ 

_ well fuck I don’t think he understands…  _ Jungkook thought to himself before he spoke again without as much thought. “Please stop avoiding me,”  _ shit that wasn’t what I meant to say, shit shit shit. _

Taehyung turned to face him now, eyes wide with confusion and possibly skepticism. “Please.” Jungkook forgot that he had already said please just like Jimin had advised so he added it a second time. 

“Are you sure?” What the hell did Jungkook do to make Taehyung think this way. He could see the confusion and lingering fear in his eyes from the farthest end of the hallway. 

“Yeah, I swear I won’t hurt you, I just-“  _ yeah I should stop talking, I’m gonna stop talking.  _ Jungkook shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked out the window as a substitute of finishing his sentence. 

When Taehyung realized that the other wasn’t planning on finishing, he responded with a soft, boxy grin growing across his face. It was strange seeing the vicious, temperamental vampire so shy and awkward, it was nice.

“Ok,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be three chapters by fuck it, I’m doing a 4th, see ya next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Taehyung had curled up in the corner of the couch of the library and engulfed himself into another world of manga,  _ Fairytale,  _ to be exact. He didn’t even take his focus off the words as he shifted and pulled his knees to his chest as he now leaned with his back against the arm of the couch and his side firmly pressed into the cushion of the backrest. He only looked up when he felt the center of weight in the cushion shift from himself to accommodate his new company. It was strange to see Jungkook and not be scared or angered by his presence. Of course there was the lingering fear of maybe it wasn’t real, maybe he was still supposed to be avoiding the other. 

“That’s a great manga, have you watched the anime?” Jungkook’s voice didn’t register in Taehyung’s mind for a solid minute, resulting in an awkward moment where Taehyung had looked up from his book to meet Jungkook’s gaze but neither knew what to do other than stare. 

“Oh, me?” Taehyung’s eyes blew wide after hearing his own words. Damn it, he said something stupid, surely Jungkook would throw himself at this opportunity. Taehyung really wasn’t in the mood for this now, he bit his lip in anticipation for the other’s response. 

“Yeah, have you seen the anime?” Jungkook persisted, his patience was strange, almost out of character. Taehyung couldn’t help but feel on edge about the other’s sudden interest in having a civil conversation.

“Well yeah- yes, have you seen it?” Taehyung absentmindedly fiddled with the pages as he tried to find somewhere else to look besides the Vampire. 

“When I was human, yeah. We don’t have animes and movies here.” Jungkook responded lightly, Taehyung couldn’t imagine spending an eternity here without anime. 

“You were human before?” Taehyung tried to imagine a child version of the other, with a wide smile and a healthy tan. 

“Yeah, we were all human before. Namjoon was turned first and he found refuge here. He met the warlock who lived here. Si-Hyuk had already enchanted this place to protect himself, so he altered it to protect himself and Namjoon. Namjoon came home with Jin one night and Si-Hyuk felt like it was safe to leave them alone here to go out and find peace alone again. Ever since, this involuntary family has grown to be… this.” Jungkook shrugged as he explained the strange yet interesting story. Taehyung became very quiet, Jungkook could almost see the gears turning in his mind. He watched anxiously, wondering if he had said something wrong to scare him. His patience could only last so long, “What is it?” He didn’t mask his worry as well as he had hoped. 

“Can I ask you something?” Taehyung still avoided his gaze. Jungkook felt the hair on his neck stand up, regardless he nodded.

“Sure,” 

“How did it happen? How did you get… turned?” He began to twist and bend his bookmark, waiting for Jungkook to snap. Jungkook only leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he recalled the memory. 

“Not all Vampires hunt to turn humans into Vampires. Some hunt for sport, kind of like cats who play with their prey but never kill them. I was attacked, I’ll spare you the details, I was left within an inch of my life.” Jungkook unbuttoned his shirt as he spoke to lean back and reveal the scars etched into the pale skin of his chest. Taehyung’s mouth fell open slightly at the gruesome display. “Yoongi found me, he had to chose to let me die or make me live an eternity here, cursed to never feel warmth or see my family again. They probably think I’m dead… I guess I am in a way…” Taehyung could see the pain etched into the vampire’s face as he spoke, he had to look away. 

“Oh, I’m sorry…” He couldn’t find anything else to say, so he stayed quiet now. 

“He did what he thought was right.” Jungkook began to button his shirt again, in an attempt to avoid Taehyung’s gaze. Taehyung couldn’t help but keep one recurring thought from his mind… he needed to ask. 

“The Vampire that found me that one night… do you know what he was going to-” 

“You don’t need to know that, you’re safe now, you’re safe here.” Jungkook intercepted. 

“... Right, thank you.” Taehyung nodded, causing Jungkook to look at him inquisitively.

“For what? I haven’t done anything.” Jungkook quirked a brow. 

“You saved me that night, I never thanked you for that.” Taehyung didn’t maintain eye contact as he continued, for fear of what, he didn’t know.

“I was just doing my job, it was nothing.” Oh right, that. 

“Right,” 

_________

 

It was routine now, Jungkook stayed out late every night to protect his home, he’d come home, wash off the blood, go to sleep, and then the nightmares would attack. All his inner demons had free reign when he drifted into his subconscious where he could no longer hold them at bay. He tossed and turned, visions of another vampire, someone stronger and more powerful, overpowering him. The vampire walked right through the front door while Jungkook’s legs moved as slow as if he were in molasses. He only ever caught up in time to watch the Vampire rip through Jin, who had become like a father to him, he was forced to watch as his gentle body dropped to the floor, dead. Then it was Namjoon, his mentor. Then he watched Jimin die, the only one he ever felt safe to confide in, he looked so different pale and lifeless… and dead. Then Yoongi, who was also too slow to protect Jimin, allowed the Vampire to kill him solely from the pain of losing his lover. Jungkook tried to scream to Yoongi,

“Please try to live! I need you!” but there was no sound, only the low hiss of the vicious vampire as he stalked away to find his next prey. He passed right by Jungkook, almost looking through him, completely ignore him, he was saving Jungkook for last. Hoseok, the one who always protected him, was already dead before he could even find him. There was only one left. 

“No,” Jungkook mumbled groggily, still incapable of ripping himself away from his slumber. Taehyung wasn’t a threat, he didn’t need to die. “Stop,” he tried to call out to the vicious beast but no one heard not in his dream nor in the physical world.

He followed the beast into the library. Screaming at the top of his lungs while remaining completely silent in real life, “Take me! He’s innocent! Please take me!” And then he saw it, Taehyung’s body falling limp at the vampire’s feet, blood spilling from his neck. And then he caught the piercing gaze of the beast, he stared himself in the eye. Only this version of himself had the blood of all his friend’s dried down the corners of his mouth, a fresh layer of Taehyung’s blood dripped down his chin. 

Jungkook screamed, he sat up and almost threw himself off the bed, tears streamed down his face, he was breathing erratically but he still continued to rip himself out of bed and run out of the room. He knew it was a dream. He  _ knew  _ it was a dream. He just needed to check. 

Jungkook peeked around the door to the room that Namjoon and Jin shared. He could see the silhouettes rising and falling slowly in sync. He released a sigh of relief and allowed the door to shut again. 

Next was Hoseok, sound asleep. Yoongi was also lost in his dreams when Jungkook came to check. Deep down he wanted just one person to be awake, just one person he could talk to to just distract him from his thoughts. 

And that’s when he found himself peeking around the door to Jimin’s room to find two bodies under the covers, breathing steadily and with limbs wrapped around each other. 

“Oh,” Jungkook had planned to sleep with Jimin to calm his mind but his spot seemed to have been taken by Taehyung. He didn’t really know what else to do with himself now so he just stood in the doorway, looking from his feet back to the bed and then back to his feet again. It wouldn’t be so hard for him to just squeeze in beside Jimin if it weren’t for the pair to have gravitated to Jimin’s side of the bed already. He was so tired, this was his eighth restless night in a row and the third sleepless night if he let his pride get the best of him again tonight. He didn’t even move to prompt himself to stumble and yet he did, it was like his legs gave out from the stress of his body being awake at such an ungodly hour… again. “Fucking- fuck it.” He couldn’t take this shit any longer, so he swallowed his pride and slipped under the covers, with an arm dangling off the bed because he kept so far away from the other two, he drifted off into sleep in seconds. 

He thought that maybe just the other’s presence could keep his mind at ease. He was wrong. 

Taehyung could feel the sheets and the weight of the bed shifting as the other thrashed and moved sporadically. Jimin seemed to be able to sleep through it while Taehyung couldn’t help but be awoken by Jungkook’s relentless moving and mumbling. He sat up to look around and find the source, his eyes fell on Jungkook’s face. He was pale, sweating, Taehyung could see the pain etched into every facial feature. He could feel the pain in his own chest. 

“Jungkook? Jungkook, you’re ok. You’re safe, wake up.” He whispered but there was no reply. He turned to his friend, “Jimin! Jimin wake up,” He still whispered, why, he didn’t know. Regardless, Jimin’s eyes fluttered open though he still wasn’t fully aware of his surroundings just yet. 

“Tae, it’s the middle of the night.” Jimin mumbled half into his pillow. 

“Jimin, what do I do?” Taehyung ignored his friend’s obvious discomfort and directed Jimin’s attention to Jungkook who still thrashed and moaned. 

“Hm,” the sight of his friend in so much pain didn’t seem to phase him, though Taehyung could still see the sadness in his eyes. “Just hug him for a while, he’ll calm down.” Taehyung’s eyes blew wide open.

“Can’t you-“

“Did I fucking stutter?” Jimin intercepted as he let his eyes fall shut again. 

“Don’t- Jimin?” Taehyung watched his friend effortlessly drift back into a peaceful slumber in seconds while the one behind him still thrashed around and mumbled less incoherently now.

“N-no,” Jungkook turned onto his side and latched onto the covers with white knuckled fists. “Jungkook, you’re safe. You’re ok.” Taehyung tried to whisper to calm the other again.

“D-don’t hurt him,” Jungkook remained ignorant of Taehyung’s efforts. “Please,” His cheeks were wet, he was crying. Taehyung figured that maybe if he didn’t look at Jungkook’s face, this could be easier. He screwed his eyes shut,  wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s waist, and pulled himself closer. Before he could even settle in his new position, he could feel Jungkook’s pulse quickening to a dangerous pace. He wasn’t helping, Taehyung was only making it worse. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He whispered into the other’s chest as the feeling of inadequacy had tears welling up behind his eyes. “Jimin, I’m making it worse, what do I do?” For whatever reason Taehyung couldn’t think to simply let go. He even forgot that he just watched his friend fall asleep when he needed guidance the most. “Jimin?” He whispered, again there was no response. “Damn it,” He screwed his eyes shut again as the tension began to build in his shoulders. Taehyung’s entire body became taught at the feeling of an arm lazily tracing up his side to rest in the small curve of his waist. Taehyung was completely frozen now, Jungkook pulled him closer, closing the space between them. Taehyung let go of a shaky breath. “J-Jungkook?” He attempted but there was no response, again. Jungkook was still asleep, but he latched onto Taehyung with a familiar strength, Jungkook pressed his nose into the top of Taehyung’s head and allowed his breathing to slow down with his pulse. Eventually Jungkook fell into a sense of peace and a deeper sleep if such a thing was possible, but Taehyung was still left being the only one awake and incredibly tense. “I’m ok, I’m ok,” Taehyung whispered to himself as his body remained taught and sweat began to dampen his back. “He won’t-” Taehyung battled with himself for a moment, maybe he shouldn’t say it aloud, maybe it would hurt Jungkook’s feeling to hear that Taehyung was still scared of the vampire hurting him. But he needed to say it aloud, he knew that it was essential in the process of drilling these words into his mind. “He won’t-“

Jungkook squeezed him tight causing him to hold his breath while losing it all at the same time. He tried to retract his arms from around the other’s waist to push himself away but he was stuck here, 

“You’re safe,” Jungkook mumbled into Taehyung’s hair with a sleepy smile and eyes that were still gently shut. Taehyung didn’t know if the other was awake or not now, but something about his words made him feel as if he could breathe steadily again and relax himself into the other’s touch. So he did, and in that moment he fell asleep. 

 

Jungkook stirred, his eyes fluttered open, his nose was still buried into a head of soft hair. It tickled. Jungkook hesitated before pulling his face away to find Taehyung with his limbs intertwined with his own, and his face buried into Jungkook’s chest. 

“Oh god, what the fuck.” From Jungkook’s face, to his ears, to his neck was all bright red as he retracted his arms from around Taehyung’s waist and pulled himself away but Taehyung gently gripped the material of the back of Jungkook’s shirt. “Damn it,” He tried to recall last night. He didn’t latch onto Taehyung in his sleep, at least he didn’t remember. He could remember the nightmare, he tried not to remember too many details… but he could remember when it stopped. 

_ In his nightmare, he was being ripped apart by more Vampires at once than he could count, he was defenseless, hopeless, simply waiting to lose enough blood to die but it was never enough. It was if he were cursed to feel this pain for the rest of eternity. Until Taehyung ran to him, when he hugged him, every wound healed and he forgot what happened to his attackers. He was safe now. He could feel the sweat on Taehyung’s back, he was still scared. Jungkook knew how much his own mind scared himself, so he wondered what Taehyung was going through now. He wasn’t fully aware that this Taehyung was a figment of his imagination so he felt like shit for putting Taehyung through all this.  _

_ “You’re safe,” He whispered in an attempt to calm him, he didn’t know what else to do, but it seemed to work. _

A part of his dream must have been real. Jungkook felt like shit for taking advantage of Taehyung while he was sleeping  _ again _ . But at least he could make sure Taehyung didn’t wake up to see him this time. Delicately, he lifted Taehyung’s arm off his waist then slowly unfolded Taehyung’s fist from his shirt. He then slid himself away from the other who remained fast asleep. 

That went smoothly, too smoothly for Jungkook’s luck. He decided it was best to leave before his terrible luck caught up to him. Of course it met him outside the door. 

Jimin was standing there waiting. 

“He’s still scared of me isn’t he,” Jungkook didn’t need a response, he could see the answer he didn’t want to see in Jimin’s eyes.

_________

 

Jungkook found himself out in the garden, sitting under the safety of the pavilion as he ran his fingers through Evalyn’s fur. She simply stretched out onto his lap and allowed him to fall deep into thought as his hand retreated to the safety of her soft fur. 

“Do you think there’s a cure?” Jungkook wondered aloud. Evalyn’s ears perked up at the sudden stimulant of her hearing but she still refused to move another muscle. “Do you think one day… I could be  _ me  _ again?” Evalyn raised her head and scanned his face for a moment, then she rested her heavy head on his chest that already felt heavy from the burden of living forever. Somehow this pressure relieved the other causing Jungkook to sighed at the plessance of simply having someone to listen. “What if one night I go out to do my job and I just… don’t come back… like I take on too many at once and I finally,  _ finally  _ die. It wouldn’t be the most peaceful death but I think that’d be the easiest to accept for the others. Jimin would probably cry the most, Yoongi would mourn the longest, Hoseok would blame himself but… they all have each other so maybe they could get through it together. Taehyung would feel safer, maybe he’d even feel free enough to play with you. Then you could finally play with someone out in the sun again!” The thought actually put a sad smile on Jungkook’s face, “And he’d smile more, and he wouldn’t question his every move, and he could cuddle with Jimin every night… maybe it’d be considerate of me to just-”

“To fucking kill yourself? You think  _ that’s _ the answer?” Jungkook startled at the new voice while Evalyn wasn’t even phased, she knew Taehyung stood in the sunlight only a few feet away since Jungkook mentioned his name the first time.

“Taehyung, I-”

“Not talking to  _ me, _ not talking to  _ Jimin, _ not Yoongi, nor Hoseok, nor Jin, nor Namjoon. You really think no one here cares enough about you to listen? You don’t think anyone else can relate to not wanting to be here, maybe you don’t feel like you belong. Here’s a fucking news flash, I feel the same way!” Taehyung began to pace and as he paced back and forth he came closer and closer to the shade of the pavillion each time. 

“I just thought that-”

“That my life would be better without you? That it’d be better for me if one night you just  _ don’t come back _ ? That’s fucking bullshit!” Jungkook had already stood up and warily toed the line between where the shade protected him from the sun and where Taehyung furiously paced back and forth as he spoke. Taehyung’s voice was shaky and strained by the emotions that dangerously spiked behind his eyes, he could feel his entire body shaking with rage as he paced to calm his nerves that relentlessly tore him apart regardless of his attempts to avoid them.

“I thought you were afraid of me,” Jungkook’s voice was quiet but it stopped Taehyung in his tracks all the same. He stood face to face with the other now, the anger behind Taehyung’s eyes sent a shiver down Jungkook’s spine, but he didn’t waver.

“I am,” Taehyung deadpanned, Jungkook paused. Hearing the confirmation come from Taehyung’s own lips was something he could have never prepared himself for. It felt like being drowned in a bucket full of ice, his throat constricted around the words he had planned to combat Taehyung’s lie, they were no longer needed, Taehyung told him the truth, staring him right in the eyes. “You terrify me, Jungkook.” It was a fucking nightmare, every nightmare’s power came together to create one he couldn’t wake from, and it wouldn’t stop. “When I met you, I thought you would abuse me and then you didn’t, I didn’t really know what else you could have wanted from me so I got confused and then I was scared that you would come back for me later but you never did. You yelled at me, a lot, you got all up in my face and I felt like I couldn’t move, I-I couldn’t escape you.” Jungkook’s entire body felt paralyzed from the strain it took to compose his posture and remain standing, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Taehyung’s piercing gaze. “But I still couldn’t hate you for it, I couldn’t just write you off as an asshole and not care and that was  _ terrifying. _ When I… woke up to you” it seemed as if it were painful to get the words off his own chest but regardless, Taehyung continued. “I couldn’t move, I couldn’t escape you… I didn’t want to and- that scared me. A-and when you saved me-”

“You don’t have to-” Jungkook was only doing his job, he had already convinced himself that he was only doing his job and he didn’t need Taehyung wrecking his delusions.

“I thought you were gonna be angry with me cause it looked like I was running away but you  _ knew _ and you weren’t so scary in that moment and- and  _ that _ scared me.” He wasn’t finished, Jungkook could see that he had so much more to get off his chest but he had to know.

“Do I scare you now?” His voice was strained by the effort it took to simply form these words in his mind and get them off his chest but he did it. Taehyung paused, his gaze faltered from Jungkook’s, he didn’t need to answer now. “Why? What can I do to prove to you that there’s nothing to be afraid of? I’m here to protect you, it’s my fucking job so why would I-” Taehyung had already grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him into a kiss that pulled him out of his nightmare. 

Feeling Taehyung’s lips against his own was a feeling he could have never prepared himself for. It was as if the power from every dream that had ever crossed his mind came together to create one he that he never wanted to wake from, this couldn’t be real. Regardless, he tilted his head slightly so that their lips could slit together perfectly. It was perfect, Jungkook took Taehyung into his arms and pulled him back into the shade where he’d be safe to stay and hold him for hours if Taehyung would let him. He feared that if he ever pulled away, even just to breathe, he might lose him again. So he pulled him back just one more step and that was all it took. He didn’t think of the one fucking step up that led to the pavilion, so he tripped over himself and took Taehyung right with him. Thank God they broke apart before they crashed on top of each other. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry, are you o-“ Taehyung was interrupted by Jungkook laughing and pulling him down until their lips met in the middle again. He accepted this as Jungkook forgiving him even though it was the vampire’s fault for leading them to fall. Jungkook wanted to stay in this moment forever but he couldn’t stop thinking… He was kissing Taehyung. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Taehyung ever kissing him, he felt warmth spread from his lips down to his shoulder, to the pit in his stomach that was formerly empty, now he could feel something…  fluttering. Butterflies. He couldn’t help the smile that travelled all the way up to his eyes. Taehyung pulled away. Jungkook looked up into Taehyung’s eyes to see a wave of emotions he only remembered from the last time he felt truly alive.

“What?” His voice was much softer and quieter than he had meant for it to sound but it was a pleasant contrast from how his voice would usually betray him to make him sound more aggressive. 

“I’ve never seen you smile like that,” Taehyung grinned, Jungkook couldn’t help the glace down to his lips again, they were beautiful. “-beautiful,” 

_ oh fuck what is he talking about, I wasn’t listening?  _ Jungkook thought to himself frantically. “Hm?” He couldn’t just let it go, he had to know.

“It’s beautiful,” Taehyung repeated with his grin growing all the wider. If Jungkook’s face could flush anymore than it already had, it did.

“I like your smile too… 

It’s warm.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some extra fluff cause y’all have been through a looooot of angst man

Jungkook opened the door to his bedroom and stepped aside to allow Evelyn to bound through and leap up on the bed. He smiled fondly at the beast before taking off his shirt and curling up under the covers. He never had a problem sleeping with pants on but, even while he was human, sleeping with a shirt was beyond him. He let an arm re-emerge from the safety and warmth of the covers to run his hand through the soft fur between Evalyn’s ears. 

“Good night love,” He whispered before allowing his eyes to fall shut. He was just beginning to drift into a peaceful sleep when he heard the door creak open again. Light flooded into the room, illuminating the silhouette of a figure clutching a pillow to his chest and Jungkook’s sleepy face. He squinted to make out whoever disturbed him but the door was shut just as fast as it was opened. 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” It was Taehyung’s voice, Jungkook’s eyes shot wide open as he slowly made to sit up. 

“No I- I was just… sleeping.” Jungkook wasn’t prepared to speak to anyone for the rest of the night so it would take a while for his brain to become operational again. 

“Ah sorry,” The door began to creak back open again. “Bad time, my bad.” 

“No don’t worry about it, I was just…”  _ where was I going with this? What the fuck am I trying to say? Fuck it just- fuck it,  _ “what was it that you needed? Did you need something?” Jungkook spoke very quickly now, he only needed to survive two more minutes of his own awkward bullshit before his brain to mouth coordination would be right again.

“Oh, well I just thought… like since we’re… good” Taehyung said this as more of a question than a statement, “like maybe I- I just… wanted to cuddle.” It was as if Taehyung  _ couldn’t  _ look Jungkook in the eyes as he said this and honestly Jungkook was relieved for the darkness now because his face had flushed bright red. 

“Well yeah, I- Evelyn and I can scooch over and- yeah.” Jungkook had already rolled over and gently pushed the wolf back, ignoring the low growl that resulted from him disturbing her peaceful slumber. When he returned to his other side, Taehyung had already tossed his pillow beside Jungkook’s and was sliding under the covers. It felt strange knowing they were both completely aware this time. Taehyung had already wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s waist before he realized,

“Are you wearing a shirt?” He already had his answer, the skin and the muscle of his back that seemed to tense and then slowly relax at his touch was his answer. 

“I can put on a shirt,” Jungkook wouldn’t sleep but he’d be fine. It’d be a good sleepless night for a change. 

“No it’s fine,” Taehyung allowed his thumb to wander in the crevice between Jungkook’s spine and muscle. Jungkook hummed as a substitute for responding with words and pulled Taehyung closer to himself instead. He didn’t mind Taehyung’s hand wandering up his spine as if he were counting each one, it made him smile as he muffled his expression into Taehyung’s hair. He then allowed his arms to wrap around Taehyung’s waist in turn, his hands slipped under Taehyung’s shirt and ran up his spine before one settled between his shoulder blades and the other found its place in the dip of Taehyung’s waist. Taehyung pressed into Jungkook’s body at the touch, yet he still leaned into the touch of his hands, it’s as if he wanted both. As far as Jungkook was concerned he  _ could  _ have both, he could have it all. 

He wondered for a moment if this was real. He wondered if this was some sick joke in a dream, maybe if he looked down to find Taehyung’s face it wouldn’t be there, maybe it would be a demon or some other creature of his nightmares. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t look down. As long as he didn’t look down, it would all stay like this.

“Jungkook are you ok?” Jungkook didn’t notice the death grip with which he held Taehyung until he heard his voice,  _ Taehyung’s  _ voice. 

“Sorry, I’m ok. Just thinking,” Jungkook ran his thumb down Taehyung’s spine as he responded. 

“What’s wrong?” Taehyung’s voice sounded concerned. Damn it, this isn’t what Jungkook wanted. He just wanted to fall asleep with Taehyung in his arms without overthinking anything and apparently that was too much to ask.

“It’s not you I’m just- are you…” it felt stupid to ask but he had to, Jungkook just needed to make sure. “Are you real?” 

Taehyung’s shoulders bounced when he giggled.

“Yeah I’m real,” Jungkook could hear the smile in his voice when he responded. It brought a bit of peace back. But still, 

“Promise?” Jungkook asked. Taehyung pulled his face away from Jungkook’s chest for a moment to place a kiss on his collar bone.

“Promise,” Taehyung fluttered his eyes shut again as he returned to his place pressed against Jungkook’s chest.

“Ok,” and that was all Jungkook needed to finally feel at peace, he allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he placed a kiss to the crown of Taehyung’s head. “Good night love,” 

_________

 

Jungkook didn’t care what time it was when he woke up. Taehyung was still here, there were no nightmares, they were both still here. He smiled brightly before pulling Taehyung into the tightest hug, he wrapped his legs around Taehyung’s legs for good measure as he fondly squeezed the life out of him. 

Taehyung’s shoulders bounced when he giggled. “Jungkook I can’t fucking breathe.” He laughed softly, sleepily. Jungkook immediately released the other and pulled himself away. 

“Sorry, sorry.” His face flushed a soft pink. Taehyung hummed.

“Good morning love,” Taehyung smiled fondly at the vampire who now completely stilled and turned a brighter red. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Jungkook didn’t mean to be heard last night, damn it. 

“It’s cute,” Taehyung shrugged and Jungkook squirmed awkwardly. “Hey,” he said to make Jungkook’s eyes meet his own again. He tilted Jungkook’s chin down with his thumb to pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Good morning love.” A boxy grin spread across his face, eliciting a warmth to spread from the pit of Jungkook’s stomach and from his lips. He couldn’t help but smile in turn. 

“Good morning love,” 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 3 chapters, I’ll update every Wednesday, I hope you enjoyed and I purple you!!! Sorry for the lazy writing, I just like the concept and I had a few scenes from this concept that I’d like to write so connecting these scenes are quite sloppy by my standards.


End file.
